Frozen
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: As mãos dele eram frias. x AOYAGI SEIMEI/KAIDOU KIO, presente para Debby-Chan x


**Sumário:** As mãos dele eram frias.

**Loveless não me pertence! Lamentavelmente :(**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Presente para Debby-Chan**

* * *

**Frozen**

* * *

_Hora de vagar por uma terra, privado de piedade_  
_Isso é os bastidores desse seu filme fracassado  
Um sonho acordado reescrito sem sua permissão  
A verdadeira vontade, a concentração falha, a..._

_-_

Stone Sour, "The Frozen" (Tradução)

* * *

Acordou com mais uma memória antiga sobre Soubi e o motivo de ele usar aquelas bandagens. Sua cabeça estava tão pesada que nem conseguia raciocinar direito, e aquele chão duro não ajudava muito. Ele continuava ali, preso naquela cadeia japonesa antiga, com aqueles cujo nome verdadeiro era "Bloodless". _Caras estranhos,_ pensou.

- Ah, acordou finalmente? – a voz de Yurie, ecoou um pouco alegre demais – Você tem visita, sabia?

Sentou-se apoiado à parede, para não forçar ainda mais suas costas. Por mais que estivesse curioso em saber quem era aquele que o visitava – se é que podia ser chamado de visita – não sentia que era Soubi ou Ritsuka ou qualquer um dos amigos deles.

Porém, Kio não esperava que fosse o homem que mais odiava.

Os cabelos azuis dançavam lenta e lindamente pelo seu casaco longo. O sorriso de escárnio permanecia fino e minúsculo em sua face, assim como os olhos que brilhavam sem motivo. E as orelhas de gato, ainda permaneciam ali. Com essa visão, Kio pôde sentir sua garganta ficar inesperadamente seca e isso não mudou, mesmo que ele ainda procurasse por saliva em todos os cantos de seu corpo. Uma gota de suor desceu fria pelo seu rosto e, junto com ela, seu coração disparou.

_A_-_O_-_Y_-_A_-_G_-_I_-_S_-_E_-_I_-_M_-_E_-_I_-.

Como se ele retornasse para o mundo dos vivos, em uma tela negra, trazendo consigo um ar pesado de morte, dor e sadismo. E então ele falou, com sua voz tipicamente mortal.

- Faz tempo, não faz, Kaido-kun?

Uma pressão poderosa puxou-o de volta para a realidade. E essa não era a que ele estava acostumado.

_A_-_O_-_Y_-_A_-_G_-_I_-_S_-_E_-_I_-_M_-_E_-_I_-_E_-_S_-_T_-_A_-_V_-_A_-_V_-_I_-_V_-_O_-.

E as lembranças de Soubi e Seimei e tortura e dor e ódio e ele mesmo, Kio, reapareceram em sua mente. Queria gritar, xingar e até tentar matá-lo, no entanto não se moveu. Sentiu seus próprios olhos ficarem frios e duros, ao encarar o nem-tão-morto jovem.

- O que você quer, Seimei?

Um tom falso de surpresa pintou os olhos daquele fora da cela, por um único instante.

- Nossa, eu sempre soube que você não gostava de mim, mas isso...

- Eu te odeio, Seimei. Nada menos que isso. – surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, pois aquilo definitivamente não era _normal_ para ele. Onde estava seu eu carinhoso e gentil?

- Ora...! Que palavras rudes e fortes! – e o menor apoiou sua cabeça entre duas barras de madeira, com seu sorriso de escárnio aumentado – Mas já que está sendo tão sincero... Eu também te odeio.

O silêncio mais penetrante ousou invadir aquele espaço. Porém, para Kio, essa falta de som era acompanhada por uma pressão inesperadamente grande, e um frio ainda maior. Após bons dois minutos daquele jeito, Seimei virou-se para os Bloodless.

- Poderiam nos deixar sozinhos por alguns minutos? – por mais que a voz estivesse doce, ainda havia um tom mandão nela.

E assim, ambos se foram, deixando apenas Aoyagi e Kaido, que permaneceram em silêncio por vários minutos além, para se encararem com mais fervor. Mas o som acabou sendo quebrado pelo estômago do loiro.

Seu rosto queimou, como nunca, enquanto ele tentava suprimir o desejo idiota de comer algo. _Não é hora para comer, seu organismo inútil!_, e Seimei começou a rir.

- Qual é o problema, nunca viu alguém ficar com fome?

- Ah, desculpe! É que eu não pude evitar! Você é exatamente com Soubi me disse! Gosta de amenizar o ambiente da maneira mais estranha possível! – e recomeçou a rir.

_S_-_O_-_U_-_B_-_I_-.

- Não diga o nome dele em vão.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci como você é com ele. – e fechou os olhos, para dar mais ênfase no sorriso – Então? Está com fome?

- Não mais.

- Mentiroso.

E a pressão aumentou.

**X**

Pegou um pedaço de pizza e o comeu sem muito gosto. Seimei não ia matá-lo de fome, ainda que preferisse ser torturado por aquele homem. Porque então sentiria o que Soubi sentiu, ainda que seu amigo não estivesse presente ali.

- Está bom?

- Eu não estou sentindo o gosto. – e mordeu de novo.

- Por que não?

Deu um olhar ao outro, que compreendeu imediatamente.

- Ah sim. Porque _eu_ te dei. Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Kio mordeu o último pedaço da pizza e limpou as mãos em sua calça, sem importar-se muito.

- Por que eu estou aqui, afinal?

- Finalmente puxou assunto! Bom... Podemos dizer que eles pegaram algo que é meu...

- Ritsuka?

- Não, é o Nisei.

- Quem?

- Ah sim, você não o conhece por nome. Vejamos... – e Seimei olhou para o teto, como se descrevê-lo fosse complicado – Cabelos escuros, longos e lisos... Sem orelhas... Jeito sádico...

E a memória de um jovem exatamente como Seimei o descreveu, atacando-o sem motivo, apareceu em sua mente. O moreno percebeu o que ele havia se lembrado.

- Sinto muito. Ele sempre vai no embalo.

- Mentiroso. – respondeu, certo de que o que falava era verdade.

O mais novo não precisou responder com palavras, apenas com seu sorriso, cada vez maior.

**X**

Quantos minutos passaram desde que ficaram sozinhos? Essa pergunta se alastrava na mente do aprisionado Kio, enquanto ele batia, em vão, os dedos no assoalho.

- Você está preocupado com algo, Kaido-kun? – o silêncio fora novamente cortado por Seimei.

- Entediado.

- Eu sou tão entediante assim? – e Seimei sentou-se na cadeira que Hideo sentava-se antes de sair dali.

O simples ato de sentar-se significava que ele ficaria ali por um bom tempo.

- Vai quebrar quantas vezes mais o silêncio?! Essa sua voz me irrita! – e tapou os ouvidos, se encolhendo para ignorá-lo.

- Desculpe.

_De novo não_.

- Pare de fingir se importar com isso! Por que está aqui afinal? Por que quer tanto me irritar? Por qu...

Sua voz morreu quando viu o que Seimei estava fazendo. _Desgraçado_. Aquilo que ele punha na boca era... Um de seus próprios pirulitos – e era sabor de pistache, _pistache_ – que ele chupava.

_P_-_I_-_R_-_U_-_L_-_I_-_T_-_O_-.

O Aoyagi logo percebeu como o outro o encarava, atento aos movimentos de sua mão e de sua língua.

- Ah sim, eu peguei esse pirulito do seu bolso, quando o revistamos.

- Seu ladrão! – exclamou, nervoso.

- Você quer?

- É claro que não!

Mas ele sentia que todo seu organismo gritava um enorme "sim". E é claro que Seimei notou, com a sua inteligência sádica. O sorriso de escárnio logo deu espaço para um mais doce e infantil – coisa que Kio tinha certeza de nunca ter visto ou ouvido falar – que lembrava muito Ritsuka. _Não, Ritsuka é mais fofo_, concluiu Kaido.

- Só um minuto, Kaido-kun. – e alargou aquele sorriso, levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se à porta e abrindo-a, saindo logo em seguida.

E então Kio estava sozinho, enjaulado e com vontade de comer doce.

_Desgraçado_, foi a única palavra que cruzou sua mente, antes de voltar ao seu bater de dedos, pensando em Soubi, em Ritsuka, nos Zero's e nos pirulitos. Sem perceber, caiu no sono.

**X**

Acordou sendo chacoalhado de modo um pouco mais brutal – mais ou menos como Soubi fazia, só que violento demais para ser de seu amigo. Abriu os olhos e viu uma pessoa embaçada, mas que claramente havia _orelhinhas_.

- Ritsuka? – sussurrou, sonolento, enquanto piscava os orbes para sua visão voltar ao que era.

- Eu acho que não. – a voz sarcástica de Seimei ecoou, mais alta e próxima.

Imediatamente recobrou a consciência, um pouco assustado. Ele havia realmente entrado na cela? Ele estava... Com o pirulito na boca.

- O que é isso? Tortura psicológica à base de doces?

O Aoyagi apenas riu.

- Eu pensei em vir aqui lhe dar o pirulito.

- Você tem outro? – a voz estava um pouco esperançosa demais para seu gosto, mas ele a ignorou.

- Não, não tenho.

- Então como você vai me dar um... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, o pirulito que estava na boca de Seimei, foi para na de Kio.

Aquilo fora a coisa mais nojenta que alguém já fizera, ele realmente pensou nisso! O problema foi que era um _doce_, coisa que não havia comido há dias, e que era _pirulito de pistache_.

_D_-_O_-_C_-_E_-_P_-_I_-_R_-_U_-_L_-_I_-_T_-_O_-_P_-_I_-_S_-_T_-_A_-_C_-_H_-_E_-.

Não deu nem três segundos e ele já começara a lamber o doce cheio da baba do outro, revelando o quanto era um viciado naquelas coisas. Kio fechou os olhos para saborear e talvez gravar o gosto, então não viu que Seimei retirara o sorriso da face e permaneceu sério.

Segurou a mão do menor entre as suas, esquecendo de que, de alguma maneira, aquilo certamente era um pouco mais que erótico. Porém, foi num movimento brusco que o Aoyagi tomou o doce de volta para si e colocou-o de volta em sua boca, puxando com força a base, de maneira que só restasse mesmo a bola adocicada e nada mais.

- Ora seu egoísta sádico! – enfureceu-se Kio. E estava pronto para xingá-lo, quando uma mão apareceu do nada em sua nuca e puxou-o de encontro com o rosto de Seimei.

Os lábios se juntaram num estranho e dolorido beijo, onde um doce sabor pistache dançava entre as duas bocas.

Não, Kio não estava tentando _corresponder_ ao beijo, e sim afastar aquele louco. Porém, quanto mais o empurrava, mais suas costas encostavam-se na parede antiga e se feriam. Maldita fosse a hora em que decidira se apoiar ali.

- Hn... P-Pare ago... Gasp! – um muito pequeno doce de pistache entrou em sua boca e rolou até sua garganta, afogando-o com gosto.

Nessa hora Seimei cessou o beijo e o observou tentar cuspir aquele doce, para sobreviver. Riu, sem esconder, enquanto levantava o rosto do outro e invadia aquela boca com seu dedão e indicador.

- Calma, calma, eu só quero te ajudar...! – e pegou o doce, puxando-o para fora da boca.

O loiro tossiu algumas vezes, limpando a baba que saiu daquele beijo e de quando o outro enfiou seus dedos ali, com as costas da mão. Quando seu pulmão enfim voltou a funcionar normalmente, encostou-se de novo à parede e encarou profundamente Seimei. Este que estava, por acaso, lambendo demoradamente o resto do pirulito, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava Kio com os olhos.

- Tsc... Você é mais pervertido que o Sou-chan. – murmurou, analisando o não tão inocente Aoyagi – Como é que você ainda tem rabo e orelhinhas?

- Eu nunca me interessei por _sexo_. – e brincou com a "bala" em seus dedos, ignorando a sensação lambuzada que ficava em seus dedos – Até agora, é claro.

E antes que Kio pudesse sequer entender algo, Seimei jogara o resto do doce em um canto da cela e o puxara para outro beijo. Tentou empurrar de novo, mas a maldita parede continuava contra ele, embora não por muito tempo, pois o mais novo logo o jogou para o chão e ficou em cima dele. Rindo, o moreno debochou com palavras extremamente pesadas e que tencionaram os músculos de Kaido.

- Para um adulto que já perdeu as orelhas, você é bem inocente, ham?

Mais um beijo sabor pistache se iniciou.

_B_-_E_-_I_-_J_-_O_-_P_-_I_-_S_-_T_-_A_-_C_-_H_-_E_-.

**X**

As roupas foram jogadas longe pelo menor, com gosto. E por mais que Kio não quisesse, não pôde impedir de gemer a cada beijo ou mordida que o outro lhe dava em seu peito.

Pensou que, se imaginasse que aquele ali era Soubi – já que o amigo nunca fizera nada disso com ele – tudo ficaria bem. No entanto, as mãos do outro loiro eram quentes, e estas eram frias.

_F_-_R_-_I_-_A_-_S_-.

Ele sinceramente não gostava da idéia de ser violado por um garoto de dezoito anos que ainda tinha suas orelhas, mas ele não era tão forte quanto o outro. Sempre fora o Kio pacifista, ainda que o atacassem sexualmente. Entretanto, não era apenas assim que Seimei agia, sabia.

- Diga que **você** gosta**, Kio**. Diga, vamos! Eu **não mordo tanto assim**.

A pressão fria daquelas palavras esmagava seu cérebro, peito e sanidade. Doía, e muito.

- Vamos, **vamos**! Diga-me! **Diga-me**! – e uma risada pesada ecoou acima dele, desnorteando-o ainda mais.

Uma profunda dor de cabeça invadiu-o e o fez perder os sentidos por dois ou três segundos – tempo o bastante para que seu rosto encontrasse com o chão sujo e frio. Aos seus olhos se abrirem novamente, viram, fora da cela, dois pares de pés. Não foi muito difícil para perceber que eram Bloodless, apreciando aquela cena nada delicada e bonita. _Que ótimo_, concluiu, _platéia_.

Uma mão (fria) puxou seu rosto e logo se encontrou novamente com a face suada e desdenhosa de Seimei. O cheiro de insanidade vinha com a pressão que lhe esmagava psicologicamente, afetando-o cada vez mais.

- O que você vai ganhar com isso...? – perguntou, sentindo tudo ao redor girar.

- **Diversão**. – a palavra escalou a garganta de Seimei, rápida, cortante e gelada.

_Isso não é diversão_.

E então veio a dor entre as pernas.

_D_-_O_-_R_-.

**X**

Um odor de jasmim e suor atravessou suas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Yurie vinha, sempre alta e irritante, muito embora Kio não conseguisse entender o que ele dizia. Tentou mover-se, no entanto a dor causada por Seimei enrijecera todos os seus músculos. _Ótimo_, e grunhiu, irritado.

O barulho cessou.

- Ah! Acordou, Kio? – e a pressão, sempre tão fria e cortante, voltou. E ela estava tão próxima...

_A_-_O_-_Y_-_A_-_G_-_I_-_S_-_E_-_I_-_M_-_E_-_I_-.

- O que foi, está dolorido? – o loiro não viu, mas sabia que ele sorria, cheio de escárnio.

Hideo tentou abafar uma risada e falhou, dando a Kio uma certa sensação de que, dali, ele não saía vivo. Porém, como sempre, a mente desenvolvida de Seimei captou isso de algum modo.

- Ahh Kio... – e tocou nos fios loiros, acariciando-os friamente – Se eu soubesse que eu perderia as minhas orelhas com você, teria deixado Nisei nas mãos de Ritsuka, com todo o prazer.

Duas mãos o puxaram violentamente, para que ele pudesse ver a aparência sem orelhas de Seimei. Kaido sentiu um enjôo tremendo quando aqueles olhos insanos prenderam-se em seu rosto enfraquecido. E então, o loiro notou.

_D_-_O_-_C_-_E_-_P_-_I_-_R_-_U_-_L_-_I_-_T_-_O_-_P_-_I_-_S_-_T_-_A_-_C_-_H_-_E_-.

A cabeça voltou a doer, junto das abomináveis lembranças do abuso de Seimei. Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar tudo, porém, mais uma vez, a voz do moreno ecoou, próxima ao seu ouvido, num sussurro maldoso.

- Apesar Kio... Eu gostei da sua tatuagem.

_D_-_O_-_R_-.

**X**

O rosto surpreso de seus amigos – e do tal de Nisei – não surpreenderam Kio. Sabia que Seimei devia estar sorrindo, enquanto lhe sussurrava perversões ao seu ouvido, deixando-o ainda mais enojado com aquilo tudo. Logo, a voz maldita e fria cessou e a mão de Yurie liberou seu braço, para que caminhasse em direção de Soubi e dos outros.

Seu andar parecia de um bêbado graças à dor que seu não tão adorado seqüestrador lhe proporcionou. E ainda havia aquele sorriso maldito no rosto de Nisei, que já havia concluído sobre o que ocorrera – assim como Soubi, mas esse ele não conseguia enxergar, pois estava sem seus óculos.

Estava esgotado física e psicologicamente, muito embora ainda continuasse a andar. _Meus amigos_, repetiu internamente, tentando apertar ainda mais o passo. Porém, estava tão fraco que ao tentar andar rápido e chegar a eles, seus pés não responderam. A sorte de Kio foi que seus reflexos continuavam rápidos e, com isso, pôde se apoiar com um pé no chão, antes que caísse por completo.

Ritsuka e seus Zeros preferidos correram em sua direção, assustados com a pouca falta de informação. Na realidade, talvez (…) e (…) já soubessem o que tinha ocorrido, como Soubi ou Nisei, mas ainda havia inocência no irmão de Seimei. _Ritsuka é muito mais fofo_, concluiu, num momento em que não devia pensar nessas coisas. Era certo de que estava sendo afetado pelo cansaço.

- O que houve, Kio? – a voz de Soubi estava próxima também, por mais que estivesse mais dura que o normal.

_Você já sabe_, no entanto não conseguiu transformar seu pensamento em palavras. Na realidade, Kio nem estava conseguindo se manter acordado naquele momento! E isso foi revelado aos outros, quando tombou e o corpo forte e seguro de Soubi o segurou.

Os gritos das crianças chegaram distorcidos em seu ouvido, porque o Kaido já não mais mantinha a consciência direito. Um sorriso de "Estou de volta" passou por seus lábios, assim como as palavras insanas que disse, com uma voz mole:

- Sou-chan... Suas mãos são tão quentes...

_Q_-_U_-_E_-_N_-_T_-_E_-_S_-.

- Do que está falando, Kio?

_S_-_O_-_U_-_B_-_I_-.

- As mãos dele eram frias. – e deixou-se ficar inconsciente.

_F_-_R_-_I_-_A_-_S_-.

* * *

**N/A.:** Tudo bem, essa é a segunda fanfic que eu escrevi de Loveless (e a primeira a ser postada) e eu acho que é o melhor trabalho que eu já fiz na minha vida. Eu me baseei nos últimos capítulos existentes do mangá e achei MUITO Seimei/Kio :3

Me viciei nesse casal, antes mesmo de escrever essa fic, que não demorou tanto quanto eu achava que demoraria! Acho que a parte que eu menos gostei foi esse final idiota, porque eu não lembrava de como o queria ¬¬' Minha mãe não me deixou terminá-lo e assim eu acabei tendo esse problema e.e'

Mas eu fiz de coração e agora dedico à Déh, que é uma das poucas pessoas para quem eu nunca dei um presente e que amo muito s2

Espero que goste desse seu presente, amor 8D

e o próximo de Loveless é para minha filhota s2


End file.
